I Adore Despising You
by squillink93
Summary: Scorpius is in love with Rose, dialogue with a bit of Albus' input. Fiveshot, please R'n'R, rated K for slight language. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter 1

I Adore Despising You

Scorp's POV.

Charms class, the bane of my existence, it's the easiest class, and Flitwick is too old to be teaching. I decide to bug my dearest Rose, she's a gorgeous specimen. I write a note to her and pass it along the bench to Albus, her cousin and my best friend.

_S: Hey Weasley, you're looking mighty fine today. _

_R: Get lost Malfoy, you're such a pervert!_

_S: Aww, don't be like that baby, you know you love me ;). _

_R: Of course I do! As much as I love double Potions on a Friday afternoon, and don't wink at me. _

_S: God Rose, lighten up I'm just messing with you. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?_

_R: I would rather eat Slughorn's faeces with ketchup. _

_S: Damn girl, that's nasty, but that can be arranged ;). _

_R: STOP WINKING AT ME YOU PRAT! Now let me concentrate on my notes. _

_S: I love how you actually care about Charms. It's the most pointless subject on our curriculum. _

_R: Not all of us, are naturally clever Malfoy, so shut up! _

_S: I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment._

_R: that's because you're a deluded little sod._

_S: Angry Rosie, I like it. _

_R: Put you wand back in your pants._

_S: Meet me after class. _

_R: Why?_

_S: Please? _

_R: But why?_

_S: So we can talk, come on babe, please?_

_R: About what?_

_S: I just want to have a conversation with you, is that too much to ask? _

_R: When it's you, yes! _

_S: Aw, you wound me Rosie. _

_R: Don't call me that Scorp, _

_S: You never call me Scorp! What's the sudden change? _

_R: Force of habit, don't dwell on it. Fine I'll meet you, but no more than ten minutes, agreed?_

_S: Sure thang honey! _

_R: Scorpius!_

_S: Right... Okay Rose. _

_R: Now stop this note passing, Al's getting annoyed. _

_A: Damn right, I am. _

_S: Al! Stop intercepting my notes. _

_A: LOL, Scorp, you know I love you bro'. _

_S: Al, I'm straight man. _

_A: As a friend, you dirty minded boy. _

_R: GUYS PLEASE! _

_S: Sorry darling. _

_A: Man, you are whipped bro'. _

_S: Albus, fuck off. _

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, and Mr Potter, stop this childish tomfoolery and make notes!" Flitwick squeaks.

"Oh Damn" Albus mutters.

* * *

**A/N: i'll put the next chapter up in a couple of days, it should explain a bit more, i've been ridiculously evasive in this chapter, and i apologise profusely for that. but tell me what you think about the dialogue**


	2. Of Kisses, Affection, and Arguments

**Helloooo, i hav surfaced. I come bearing apologies, and a new chapter :D hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose POV

I can't believe I just agreed to meet Scorpius Malfoy after class! Bad Rose! Bad Rose!I'm supposed to hate him, not allow myself to give in and meet him after class.

GAH! I hate my life sometimes, I need to vent out my anger. Where is my dear cousin Lily, when you need her most?!

Actually, never mind, I take that back. Lily would be ecstatic and screaming that I have an admirer. It's quite insulting in a way that she thinks like that.

It's probably because I never told her about my first kiss, which just happened to be with Scorpius Malfoy. This happened in third year (i.e. two years ago). I was drunk in my defence, I would never be caught dead kissing Malfoy, he's a womanizer, a pervert, and Hogwarts Casanova after James that is.

Since that rather unfortunate incident, Malfoy has tried to win me over by constantly talking to me, groping me, bothering me and stalking me (I don't actually lie, he followed me into the_ girls_ toilets in Hogsmeade and tried to snog me once, it was horrible).

The worst part, my "dear" cousin Albus is no help; he seems to think that Scorpius and I are made for each other.

James, Fred and Louis, my older cousins are deluded into thinking this too.

Even my own mother, Hermione Granger Weasley thinks so. Malfoy met my parents at the end of last year, and I clearly remember Mum saying to Dad, "That Scorpius is a wonderful young lad, Rosie; you should get to know him a little better".

You see that? Aren't parents supposed to be the ones who have serious aversions against boys? Dad, who supposedly hates the Malfoy family, thinks he's an "alright bloke". My family has a screwed up way of thinking.

* * *

I want the rest of Charms to go as slowly as possible. I see out of the corner of my eye, that Malfoy is staring at me.

Crap! Maybe if I turn my head an inch just to see his facial expression. He's grinning at me, and not that stupid smirk he always makes, but a genuine smile.

He is bloody gorgeous for such a prat, he's got blonde hair which has a fringe hanging in his eyes, and steely grey eyes, but they are not filled with hate, more of a cool, calm, collected emotion.

He's a Quidditch player, a chaser like me in the Gryffindor team, which makes it even more impossible to stay away from him, because we have to do drills with each other.

AH! Ten minutes of charms left. Ten minutes until I meet my impending doom..... Was that too far?

I guess it was, Scorpius isn't _that_ bad, I guess. I just hate the way he treats girls, he talks to them, gets with them, and then dumps them, only to move onto their friends!

It's a vicious cycle! The number of girls I've seen having bitch fights over "Hogwarts Finest", Scorpius Malfoy, were unbelievable.

I think dear old Madame Pomfrey, has had more casualties induced from muggle duelling rather than magical.

I glance at the clock, and my eyes widen with horror. TWO MINUTES LEFT?! I chance a glance at Malfoy who is also looking at the clock, but he has a smirk on his face, rather than a look of distress and worry.

"Alright, students", Flitwick squeaked, "Start packing up, and for homework, I want you to neatly copy up your notes in preparation for a test, two weeks on Friday!"

* * *

I start putting away my things but doing it is slowly as possible, letting my bangs hang in my hair.

I learnt the art of hair straightening in fourth year. It's kind of emoey, but a few guys said it looked hot, so I kept it like that. I pulled my iPod out too. **(AN:/ let's pretend that iPods, and mobile phones exist in the wizarding world). **

I chose my favourite song, "Break Your Little Heart" by my favourite band All Time Low. **(AN:/ let's also pretend that ATL exist too :P) **I hum the tune absent-mindedly, as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

Looking up I can see Scorpius Hyperion (how do I know his middle name?) Malfoy,

"SWEET JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH, MALFOY ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Malfoy chuckles at me, and I give him my best death glare, but he doesn't even cower.

"Chill out Weasley" he replies calmly yet with the same air of contempt and arrogance, "I just came over to remind you, that you are my property for the next ten minutes."

HIS BLOODY PROPERTY? That toe-rag, "Malfoy, I will never be yo-"I begin, but he's already ushering me out of the Charms classroom into the corridor.

"Let go of me Malfoy" I snap, "I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much". I shrug his hands off my shoulders

"I'm not suggesting, you aren't_ Rose_, I'm just making sure you don't try to run away" he said calmly, but there was evidence of anger.

I hadn't thought of that one, besides, I was curious to listen to what he had to say to me.

"I wasn't going to run away _Malfoy_. But why do you want to talk to me so badly?" I ask curiously, while pulling my earphones out of my ears.

"Because I want to know why you hate me so much" Malfoy replied.

He sounded so forlorn and upset as he said this, and I felt a pang of guilt at this.

I'd been absolutely horrible to him since we had first kissed.

He'd done nothing but be nice to me since that night.

Yes, he would flirt with me, and then go and snog other girls just to get me jealous, but that wasn't in malice.

HOLY GALLOPING GARGOYLES! (Where in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock did that come from?)

Al was right! (Wow, now there was something i thought i''d never say) (That too)

Albus told me that Scorpius only acted like a man-whore because he was trying to distract himself from me.

I looked at his sorry expression, with so much regret that I could only think of one thing to do. Leaning forward, and wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him gently. It wasn't heated and filled with solely sexual passion, just soft loving and care. Pulling away, but still holding onto his neck, I looked at him smiling shyly staring at his expression. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

This kiss was filled with more passion and our tongues battled for dominance, he licked my lower lip and entered his tongue one again into my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gripped my waist lovingly. After what seemed like hours, we pulled away for breath and let go of each other.

Panting slightly, I grinned at him, only to receive a smirk in return, "What was that Rose?" he asked.

"My way of apologising to you" I said timidly, "but I guess I should apologise to you more formally. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you Scorp, I didn't realise that all your actions were just your way of showing me that you liked me. Despite what everyone telling me that you cared for me, I refused to listen. I thought our kiss meant nothing to you. I thought _I _meant nothing to you, so I took the only possible option, to hate you."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger to his lips in order to shut him up.

"Let me finish. You were my first kiss, my first experience with the opposite sex, you meant something to me, but now you mean even more. I love you". Where were these words coming from? Only minutes ago, I hated this boy's guts. Now I was kissing him, and telling him that I _loved_ him. I must be going crazy.

"Rose?" Scorpius said tentatively.

"Yeah Scorp?" I replied smiling at him.

"I love you too. I just have a stupid way of showing it. When I kissed you that glorious night, you have no idea what that did to me, it was the best kiss of my life. And this is coming from the guy who had his first kiss in first year. All those other girls were just a way to get my mind off you. Yeah they were gorgeous with all the make-up and slutty clothes, but you possessed natural beauty. Even though it was hidden under your baggy clothes and boyish tendencies, it was still there."

My heart melted at his words, he really did care about me. He really did love me!

Wrapping my arms around him again, I looked into his eyes and grinned, "Well then, what are we now?"

"Well, we've gone from bitter enemies, to linking partners, to-, well I don't know what we are now" he replied grinning.

"Well, I'd like to be your girlfriend, Scorpius... but it's up to you" I said smirking at him.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed, "It's not that easy love," he said sadly.

That was a huge wake up call, "What do you mean it's 'not that easy'?" I snapped, pulling away from him and glaring up at him. "What the hell are you trying to say, Malfoy?"

"Don't take offence Rose, but you're not exactly kind of girl I usually date", he said giving me an apologetic smile. That was like a slap across the face.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you mean I'm not the kind of girl you usually date? Oh right, I'm sorry Scorpius. I'm sorry I'm not one of those slags who are usually hanging off your arm twenty-four/seven. I just thought that this relationship might work, but clearly you're still the same arrogant man-whore, who I thought LIKED me!" I shouted, before pushing him off of me, and stalking off, down the hallway, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Deep stuff huh? i wanted this chapter to have a little twist... MWAHAHAHA!! **

**Third chapter? i won't bother making promises i won't keep, just let me know how this one turned out :D **

**Alright, that's enough from me, hope you enjoyed this one :)**

**latersss**

**Danny xx  
**


	3. Of Depression, Tears and Apologies

**Hello my fellow fanficers! guess what! A NEW CHAPTER!!! i wrote this in a day (which is quite surprising :S) **

**here y'all go, hope you enjoy it :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Albus POV

It's been an hour, and neither Scorp nor Rosie has returned from their little meeting.

HOLY SHIT! Rose has murdered Scorpius, he was so young, so inno-.

WAIT? What am I saying?| Scorpius was never innocent, that little man whore.

So here I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hugo's iPod, that kid has some seriously wierd music tastes.

Who the fuck is Bring Me the Horizon? All this screaming is giving me a headache.

Scrolling up and down his artists, I come across Cute Is What We Aim For.

Finally some music which I can stand! "With that facade, you can do no wrong..." I sing absent-mindedly.

Jesus! Where are those two? I know they hate each other, but there are only so many insults that they can throw at each other....

Ah look, here comes my dear cousin Rosie.

Oh shit, she does not look like a happy bunny, she's bright red in the face and she's storming across the common room straight up to her room.

Oh fuck, what did Scorpius do now?

Speaking of the blonde twat (I'm such a nice friend really), here he comes now.

"Hey Scorp!" I call, but he doesn't even acknowledge me. How rude! I watch him stalk up the boys' stairs, not even looking at me.

Oh holy fucking Merlin, what is wrong with those two?

I'm not even going to bother to try and get them sort this out, it'll just end in tears, hexes, and a few broken bones (on Scorp's part).

For god's sake, why is everything so screwed up? I must be the worst best friend in the world.

I can't even fix the screwed up shit which goes on between those two.

THANK THE HEAVENS! AND MERLIN'S DIRTY GREY Y FRONTS (What the hell is wrong with me?)

Samantha has come through the door, she's my girlfriend and I love her so much.

"Hey love!" I call at her, she looks really tired, but she comes over all the same.

"Hey Al" she says softly before flopping on the sofa next to me, sighing.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my lap, and kiss her hair. God she smells amazing.

"How are you sweetheart?" I ask as she snuggles into me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm okay, Al, how 'bout you? You seemed too pensive for my liking, when I came in here." Aw I love how she cares for me.

"Eh, I'm okay, just a little worn out, Rose and Scorpius are fighting again"

Sam snorts, "When are they not fighting? I don't see why he just doesn't give up, Rose doesn't like him, she never has, and she never will."

"Hmm, I guess she won't" I say before kissing her on the top of her head. "I just wish I didn't have to choose between my best friends"

"Hey! Let's not forget that I'm your best friend too", Sam said indignantly.

"You have a valid point Samantha, but, it's more fun having you as a girlfriend." I say smiling.

"How so?" she asks looking up at me confusedly, she looks so cute. I lean down and press my lips to hers lightly.

Man I love this girl, if it's one thing that can keep my mind off whatever petty argument Scorpius and Rose are having, it's my gorgeous girlfriend.

* * *

Rose POV

Here I lie in my own pit of misery. I've cried rivers, lakes, fucking oceans!

All because of a twat named Scorpius Malfoy. Even his name makes me cry, because more fucking tears are dripping down my cheeks.

What the hell is wrong with me? I should not be in such a state over a fucking guy, especially not one called Scorpius Malfoy, that boy is just a magnet for disaster, oh crap, here come more frickin' tears.

I hate my life so much.

He makes me just want to slash my wrists in anger. **(A/N: Rose isn't an emo, she's just pissed off to no end) **

I pull out my iPod and put on "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade. That song always was good for depression.

As the lyrics penetrate my mind, more tears spill out.

I must look a right sight now puffy eyes and what not, why is everything so fucking complicated?

I tell Scorpius I love him, he tells me he loves me, we fucking kiss each other, and then he tells me that he can't date me because I'm not a pathetic shallow slut!

What the fuck? I deserve better than that, for god's sake.

I am soo done with that boy! He is the biggest prat in the history of prats.

He's so gorgeous though, those dreamy grey ey-. NO STOP ROSE! You hate that motherfucking bastard.

Oh too right I hate him, I hope he gets dumped by the next slut he asks out!

I glance at my watch. It's seven thirty, dinner. I can't be fucked to go, but if I don't I'll just get pestered by my cousins.

Pulling the hangings away from the bed, I heave myself out of it and pull off my robes, followed by my uniform.

Once I'm in my underwear, I pull out old jeans, a t-shirt and an old hoodie. After putting them on, I walk over to the bathroom and brush my hair.

My face looks terrible, my eyes are all puffed up and red.

I splash water all over my face and then properly wash it with face wash, and then brush my teeth.

Once I've done the basic cleansing process, I put some mascara and heavy eyeliner on, to conceal the puffiness.

It works! I look better and no one would ever be able to tell I'm heartbroken.

Oh god that sounds so pathetic!

I go back into my room, I put all my uniform on my bed so I can deal with it later.

I slip on my navy Converse, and grab my iPod, pushing the earphones in my ears and pressing PLAY. Some random Paramore song starts playing, and I stick my wand in my pocket, and head out of the door.

Slipping out of the common room and through the portrait hole, I walked slap-bang into the last person I wanted to see.

"Oof" I looked up into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ugh, watch where you're going _Malfoy_!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Oh back to last names are we _Weasley_?" he replied, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Well Malfoy, we are in fact, but this is hardly my fault, you brought this upon yourself." I said calmly, trying to hold the back the furious diatribe I was ready to launch at him.

"Now if you don't mind I'd quite like to go to dinner" I tried to move past him but he pulled me back so I was facing him again.

"Rose, I'm sorry, alright? I did not mean what I said, I was being an idiot"

"Malfoy, if I had a Galleon, for every time you apologised, and said you were an idiot, I would be richer than you" I said coldly. He looked seriously hurt at that comment, but I didn't care, he could feel some of my pain for once.

"Wow, Rose" he said hollowly, "You've finally done it, you've finally broken me."

For some reason I lost my temper at that comment, and for some other reason, tears were now streaming down my face.

"I broke you?" I said in deadly calm voice, "I BROKE YOU? ARE YOU HAVING A FUCKING GIGGLE MALFOY?! THESE LAST TWO YEARS HAVE BEEN HELL, BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU CONSTANTLY HAVE ME ON A STRING, AND I REFUSE TO BE LIKE THOSE OTHER GIRLS WHO FALL AT YOUR FEET AND LET YOU TOY WITH THEIR EMOTIONS. I DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT. I'M NOT DOING THAT TO MYSELF AND YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME EITHER!"

I took a breath and glared at Malfoy through tears, shaking all over with anger.

Then I was pulled into Scorpius' arms, and he held me while I sobbed.

"Shh, come on Rose, calm down love, I'm here, I'll always be here" he said softly, and then kissing the top of my head.

What the hell am I doing to myself? I've stopped crying, but I'm still in the arms of the boy I wanted to kill only an hour ago.

I want to push him off of me and tell him to leave me alone, but I like being in his arms.

No Rose, get a grip woman! This is the boy who broke your heart, leaving _you _to pick up the pieces.

I hate this so much, all this fighting, crying, and constant anger.

Why the fuck is God constantly trying to make my life hell?

I bet you he thinks, "Let's make Rose Weasley's life full of sexual tension and misery, just because it's entertaining".

Sadistic bastard!

I love how these thoughts are going through my head, and Scorpius still has his arms around me.

Unwillingly, I push him off me, and he raises his eyebrows, "What?" he said looking confused.

"What do you mean "what"?" I asked, looking at him, just as confused.

"Why'd you push me off?" he said looking almost hurt.

"Because we shouldn't be hugging, it could give people the wrong idea." I said seriously.

"That's bullshit Rose and you know it, you never cared about what people thought about you before, what's changed now?"

"The fact that I was hugging the person who I've hated for the last five years" I snapped, scowling at him.

"You hate me?"

"How could I not hate you Scorp, you've messed me about so much" I said sadly.

"I guess I can't blame you, but in all fairness to me, I have been trying to get my head around this situation, I just don't know what to do anymore to be perfectly honest", he gave me a sad smile and reached out to stroke my cheek. I let him, despite my mind was telling me to kick him in the balls.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as he left my face and started playing with my hair.

"I dunno," he said shrugging, "You hate me at the moment, so I don't want to ask you out."

"I'm sorry Scorp, I don't want to hate you at all, but I can't love you. I can't have my heart broken again."

He looked so miserable it was unbelievable, "Rose, I know I can't make you forgive me no matter how many times I apologise, but please don't hate me, I don't think I could live with it"

"I can't help it! You told me you loved me, than tell me you can't date me, because I'm not the kind of girl you usually date. What the hell is up with that Scorpius? That makes no frickin' sense to me!" I could feel more tears coming, but I refused to cry again.

"I know that Rose!" he snapped, "You think I wanted to say that? I hate myself for saying that! But I honestly didn't mean it. At least not in the sense you thought I meant it". Huh? What the hell did he mean by that?

"Well what did you mean than, Scorp?" I ask not in an angry way just out of curiosity.

"I meant that dating you could be different. To tell you the truth, I've honestly had enough with girls, who think makeup is a necessity. I wanted a down to earth girl who would like me for me, not my looks, not my wealth. Someone- someone like you Rose" he looked up at me hopefully.

I really should stop staring at him and say something.

He's leaning in, oh fucking hell, do something Rose god dammit! I push him away by the shoulders,

"No Scorp, don't, please?"

He looks a little wounded, but he covers it up succesfully,

"Ok"

"Thank you, Scorp, but I can't go out with you, I just can't do that to myself. I can't let you break my heart again. I'm tired of being hurt." Scorpius looked so hurt.

I wanted to cry for him at his next words.

"Ok, I understand" he said hollowly, before turning and walking in the opposite direction, leaving me with tears in my eyes and wondering if I'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

**Deep stuff huh? poor Scorpius, the next chapter will be in his POV**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, even if it was a tad depressing.... **

**Danny x  
**


	4. Of Scorpius' Depression

***Runs from angry readers holding pitchforks and torches***

**I am very sorry readers that i have been AWOL with this story for a while (and i hope you guys don't hate me too much). Truth is, i was writing small parts of it over the months, as well as working on my own material, but i decided that i wanted to finish it before the end of the year. **

**So here is Chapter 4 after an extremely long and ridiculous amount of time. Hope you ejoy it**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Scorpius' Depresseion

Scorpius' POV

Here I lie in my own shit. I have never been this depressed in my life.

I had a girl and then I lost her, because I'm an idiotic man whore, who thinks with his penis.

Rose hates me, and told me, that I broke her heart.

Do you honestly know how that feels to be told that by the girl you love? My heart feels torn in two by those words she said to me last night.

I am so fucking miserable because of all this shit.

Thank god it's the weekend; I've managed to avoid questions and such from Albus. Thank God he loves spending so much time with Sam; otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of this.

I don't think he even knows that Rose and I had an argument. Rose is very good at hiding things; she's been spending time with her family, while I've been hiding out in my room in the Gryffindor tower.

I nicked Al's iPod, and I've listened to every sad song he has, (which is a lot by the way), he's such an emo kid. I guess this is what kept him from killing himself, when Sam found out he liked her, but she was dating Steven McLaggen.

I really need to get myself an iPod. Then I wouldn't have to keep nicking Al's. Ooh, Paramore.

"_I think we have an Emergency, I think we have an Emergency."_

Fuck yeah, we have an emergency. The girl I love hates me because I'm a man whore who's snogged every girl in the fifth year and under, except for the first years, they're all icky and scabby.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What the hell am I going to about Rose? She's avoided me all weekend, and I doubt she's going to stop now. Then again I wouldn't know, seeing as I haven't left my room in two days, or spoken to anyone except when I had asked Al for his iPod last night.

It was Sunday night and I hadn't done any of my homework. The Transfiguration essay due on Tuesday and the Potions notes for pages 12-20 due on Monday.

Sweet Circe, I was definitely off track. I could not let a girl do this to me, I needed to ge my life back on track.

Getting up off of my bed, I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection; my blonde hair was sticking up in all angles like a porcupine; my eyes looked tired and my face looked gaunt, thin, wasted. My body looked somewhat skinnier than it usually was. I never slept with a shirt on, and the sight of my scrawny self was killing me. I looked up at the dark circles under my eyes.

I bet everyone was wishing they saw me now.

I looked at my stomach again and felt a sudden urge for food, i'd been living off all of Al's sweets, and i needed some proper food.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed an old t-shirt and a hooded zip up, and an old pair of pyjama pants. I pull on the garments, followed by my old Vans, stuck my wand in my pocket and headed out of the room, only to walk into Al.

"Hey man, how are ya feeling matey?" he asked me grinning at me. Curse his cheerfulness, just because he has a girlfriend, grrr.

"Like a pile of shit, covered in more shit, sent from great Merlin himself." I said flatly. Albus looked a little sad at my comment, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I swear you get more emoish by the day Scorp, put some colour into your life, and stop stealing my iPod-"(The secrets out)! "-and get over my cousin. Jesus, you're worse than me when I liked Sam for ages and became a masochist." I chuckled at the masochist comment.

"Al, firstly, I am not an emo, Mr. I-only-listen-to-Paramore-and-cry-myself-to-sleep. Secondly your "masochism" was banging your head against a wall and crying over Sam, so shut up! Thirdly, I am over Rose, she hates me, and frankly I don't like her back, so screw you".

Well that was just a lie and a half, of course I liked Rose, she hated me, but this didn't mean I couldn't like her could it?

"Shut up, shut up, and shut the hell up you liar!" Albus snapped, "You love Rose, don't give me that look Scorpius, you know you do. You screwed up, go fix it!"

Preach brother preach, I thought sarcastically,

"It's not that simple Al, I told Rose I couldn't date her because she wasn't the kind of girl I usually dated."

Albus looked furious, oh dear me, he was going to hit me. MUMMY!!!!!

"Are you damaged?" he said quietly, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! Rose is going to shoot you, no joke. She will grab you by the neck and beat you, not to mention, so will Hugo. Maybe James too, maybe you should leave the country."

He is such a horrible friend, that bastard, he is so not getting the best friend award this year!

"Al, you suck", I said. "Rose already broke me, so frankly a little physical abuse is going to feel like a vaccination". Okay, that was a bit flippant, but true. Rose's family could beat and bruise me all they wanted, it wouldn't make much difference.

"Come on Scorp, you can't be serious. Rose didn't break you-"

"You want a bet? You weren't there okay? Rose hates me, she doesn't want me, so what's the point? I lost her okay, so don't tell me I'm not being serious!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa, calm down dude! Just calm the fuck down, okay? I will help you get her back, even if I have to break all my limbs to help, just because I'm such a nice best friend." Al said smiling.

I didn't like that smile, it meant that Albus had a plan, and when Al had plans, it usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

Oh dear god.

* * *

**A little depressing with a humour twist, i hope you guys enjoyed it after a very long wait.**

**i will finish the story before the end of 2009**

**Danny x**


	5. Of True Love and Happiness

**Here it is children! The final chapter. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Of True Love and Happiness

Albus' POV

I am an utter genius! I have a plan to get Rose and Scorpius together (finally).

Those two are ridiculous, so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands, and I'll get Sam to help me. She loves helping the cause of life.

Rose's POV

God I hate Mondays, double Potions with the Slytherins, followed by an hour and a half of Transfiguration. It's heinous I tell you.

I had a crappy weekend because of a certain blonde, grey eyed arsehole, along with mountains of work which I _still _haven't done (McGonagall is going to murder me), then, to add to my cornucopia of shit I have the worst lessons on a Monday morning.

The Gods clearly don't like me.

Speaking of the blonde git, I wonder where he is?

He and Albus weren't sitting in their usual seats at the back of the Transfiguration classroom. Knowing them, they're probably pranking first years or setting dungbombs in Filch's office (again).

They are such terrible prefects! I really don't know what ol' McGonagall was thinking when she made them prefects. I know each house supposed to have one boy and one girl, but recently they changed the system, so now there are two boys and two girls. Gina Roberts is the other Gryffindor prefect, she's okay I suppose, a little promiscuous, but nice all the same.

I start doodling all over my notebook, not really listening to McGonagall's lecture about the Colour spell, _again_. Just because there are some idiots who turn their eyebrows fuschia, instead of green, doesn't mean she needs to bombard us with information we already know!

God I am so cantankerous today; it's not even TOTM. maybe it has something to do with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. We haven't spoken a word to eachother since our rather horrible encounter on Friday night. I can't help but feel a bit bad for some of the things I said to him. I really and truly love him but I can't have my heart broken again. I can't and I wont.

The bell rang, thank bloody God. McGonagall is trying to shout instructions over the ruckus as people pack their bags away. Epic Fail, Minerva.

* * *

I headed out the room intending to go to the library, when I bump into the person I least expected to see.

"Bugger! Oh shit, hey Rose" says the awkward voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi" I reply, looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Rose can you at least look at me? I know you hate me, but please look at me", he begs.

I look up at him through the bangs which have fallen into my eyes. He looks pained and broken, his eyes surrounded by dark circles as if he went haywire with any eyeliner pencil.

"I c-cant" I stammer, and a tear falls down from my eye. Scorpius sighs, and he reaches out and slips a finger under my chin, forcing me to face him.

"Please don't cry" he says sadly, "I hate it when you cry, especially over me"

"I don't want to cry over you, but I can't help it" I sob, and I instantly feel his arms around me.

"Shh, Rose it's okay" he says soothingly, rubbing circles in my back.

"No it's not!" I snap, yanking myself away from him, "Stop having this effect on me Scorpius, you can't kiss me, tell me you love me, say you can't date me, then do this whole comforting thing. Make up your damned mind!"

"I HAVE" he yells back, "I love you Rose, and I was an idiot before, but I want to be with you. Screw what everyone else thinks, I don't care. I don't want anything or one but you".

Well there's a shocker for ya.

"Scor-" I begin to say, but Scorpius grabs me and presses his lips to mine. I let him kiss me because I know I want this just as much as he does, I love him too, and nothing will stop that.

He pulls away at last after what seems like an eternity, and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Rose? Will you go out with me?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, I will" I reply, before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Albus' POV

Well here Sam and I are, trudging down the corridor, carrying string, string spray, dungbombs and a bunch of other stuff we found lying around.

"Albus, are you sure this plan is going to work?" Sam asks again for what seems the umpteenth time today.

"Of course it is!" I say proudly, "I didn't skip Potions and Transfiguration for nothing!"

Sam rolls her eyes at me, and we continue trudging down the corridor, until we catch sight of Scorpius and Rose making out against a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam and I shout, looking incredulously at them.

The snogging pair break apart for what seems a nanosecond before they start eating eachother's faces off like no bloody tomorrow.

So much for my brilliant plan. Hmph.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed my story, and i hope you all have a fantastic New Year, i don't know when i'll next be writing againg, but keep an eye out :) **

**Danny xxx**


End file.
